


For The Night

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Winning Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean, Hair-pulling, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Stanford Era, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I would love some Stanford Era wincest where Dean shows up in the middle of the night at Sam’s dorm (Jess isn’t in the picture) and there’s some angsting because they haven’t talked in a couple of years but they end up having really hot sex. I don’t really care who tops but I’d love it if Dean pulled Sam’s hair :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third place winning fic of a little competition I posted on tumblr. Fic is around 1k.

Dean looked up at the building that Sam was staying at. It was a nice place on campus, and for a second, Dean wondered what it was like to live and go to classes at a college, especially one as good as Stanford.

College was something that Dean never experienced. Never would, with the life he had. But then he realized that he didn’t want to go here. Or to any college for that matter.

He just wanted to stay hunting with John. And Sam. It wasn’t the same without Sam. Hadn’t been since he left.

Dean would be a big fat liar if he said that he didn’t miss Sam like crazy. He wouldn’t admit that, but he couldn’t deny how he felt.

Which was why he was here in the first place, with a different car, so even if John woke up to find Dean missing, the Impala wouldn’t be. Even though John could hot wire a car in an instant, Dean wasn’t stupid enough to leave his dad stranded at a shitty motel.

Dean sighed, and walked up to the door, quickly unlocking it and sneaking inside, hearing nothing, but his own breathing.

He quietly walked up the stairs and looked around at Sammy’s place, noting all the things that made the apartment seem ‘homey’.

Dean scoffed at the things, and kept moving, going to the upper level and finding some more rooms, one that was partly open, and Dean identified it as Sam’s bedroom.

He walked over, and slowly opened it, finding…

nothing.

"Huh?" Dean murmured, before he heard a soft step. Dean spun around and narrowly dodged the fist that came flying towards his face. "Sammy! Calm the fuck down!" Dean yelled, avoiding blows and kicks that came sailing his way. "Sammy!"

Suddenly Sam stopped and stared at Dean in disbelief in the darkness.

"Dean? What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Came to see my pain in the ass little brother. What else would I be doing?" Dean grinned, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"But why? Dean, I left for a reason. Why are you here?"

"What, a brother can’t see a brother?"

"Dean."

"I had to. I wanna make sure you’re OK, alright? It’s a….personal thing."

"Right….come on in." Sam said, walking into his bedroom, Dean following right behind him.

"So…how is this…college thing?"

"It’s good. I’m fitting in. I like it." Sam said, sitting down on the bed.

"But no monsters? No ghouls or ghosts? Nothing to hunt?"

"No. Nothing but books to hunt down for classes." Sam said. "Dean…we haven’t spoken in two years….this is more than just a brother visiting a brother."

"Fine. I miss you Sammy. I miss you like crazy. I mean, me and Dad…we’re doin’ good, but it ain’t the same."

"Yeah, well, I don’t know if I’ll be able to come back anyway."

"Sammy, don’t say that." Dean said. "Listen, man. I need you. I need you around….you…" Dean trailed off.

"I what?"

"You mean a lot, OK?" Dean said, moving up to Sam. "Mean a lot to me."

"What about no chick flick moments?"

"Shuddup, bitch."

"Jerk." Sam replied, and Dean felt his heart ache.

Dean sat down by Sam, signing.

"You’re really not comin’ back." Dean said softly.

"No." Sam said.

"Fine. Lemme do one thing then."

"And what’s tha-mmp!" Sam exclaimed as Dean kissed him.

Dean was a bit shocked when Sam kissed back instead of pushing Dean away, but Dean wasn’t about to complain.

He pushed Sam down on the bed and got over him, kissing him and rolling his hips.

"Sammy…." Dean murmured against his brother’s lips. "Sammy."

"Dean, fuck. Grab some lube….."

"How long have you wanted this?"

"Ever since I left. Before even." Sam admitted. "Grab some lube." He repeated, pointing to his small dresser.

Dean moved to the dresser by the bed and pulled the small bottle out, before he started yanking off his clothes, watching Sam do the same.

When both were stripped bare, Sam suddenly flipped them over and kissed Dean roughly, taking Dean slightly off guard.

"I’ve been wanting this for so long." Sam murmured softly.

"Take it then." Dean said softly, spreading his legs.

Sam took the lube, and coated his fingers, rubbing them against Dean’s hole before one slid in.

Dean moaned, and his hands reached up, tangling in Sam’s hair, and tugging, gasping as Sam’s fingers worked inside him.

Sam worked Dean open slowly, and thoroughly, listening to the hitches and gasps that Dean made, as he tugged Sam’s hair, pulling Sam’s face down so Dean could kiss Sam again.

"Fuck me Sammy. Please." Dean begged softly.

Sam’s fingers slipped away, and he re-lubed them, slicking his cock, and lining it up with Dean’s fluttering hole.

"Ready, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Been ready Sammy. Fuck me."

Sam sank inside, a groan being elicited from both Winchesters. Sam pulled his hips back before he snapped them forward, making Dean cry out.

"Fuck…..god, everything I’ve ever imagined. Pick up the pace, Sammy." Dean grunted.

Sam grinned, and started pumping his hips, fucking Dean, feeling Dean all around him.

Dean tugged Sam’s head back down and kissed him. “Never can get enough of you, Sammy.”

"Fuck, same with you Dean." Sam grunted softly. "Fuck, feel good."

"Good." Dean groaned, head dropping back against the pillow, hands tightening in Sam’s hair. "Fuck!" He cried out as Sam ran over his prostate. "Fuck, Sammy!"

Sam grunted and panted into Dean’s shoulder. “Fuck, I’ve missed you Dean.” Sam said softly. “Missed you a lot.”

"Missed you too, baby brother." Dean grunted, whining softly as Sam’s cock went over his prostate again. "Fuck, feel so fucking good. ‘M glad ta see you again."

"You too." Sam murmured. Suddenly, he pulled Dean up, and lied down on his back, getting Dean to ride him, bouncing up and down on Sam’s cock. "Fuck, you look good from this position." Sam grinned, hand reaching between Dean’s legs and starting to stroke his brother’s cock.

"Oh, Jesus fuck…." Dean groaned, hands sliding from Sam’s hair to Sam’s shoulders as he rode his little brother. "Sammy, I’m gonna come."

"I want you to, Dean. Make me a mess. Lick me up afterwards." Sam said. Dean looked down at his brother, how debauched he looked, lips and cheeks pink, mouth open in a gasp.

Dean clenched around Sam’s cock, and Sam groaned.

"Fuck, Dean."

Dean grinned, continuing to clench around Sam’s cock, feeling his orgasm rise.

"Fuck….f-fuck! Sammy!" Dean cried out, coming. Sam followed a second after, coming inside of Dean, working Dean through his orgasm.

When the two came down, Sam moved them again, lying Dean down.

"Stay the night." Sam said. "Even if it’s only for tonight. Please." He asked, looking down at Dean. "For me. Please."

Dean nodded, and Sam gave a soft smile, lying down beside Dean, curling up against him.

"For you Sammy." Dean agreed.


End file.
